


Aftertaste

by christophersgay (kitkarnstein)



Series: G!P Supergay [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom!Kara Danvers, Dom! Lena Luthor, Dom!Lena, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Girl Penis, Lena has a dick, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut my pals!, Sub!Kara Danvers, Top!Lena Luthor, bottom!Kara, but also feelings so, kara is cute and hot at the same time because its KARA, puppy danvers even in bed, smut with feelings, smut with fluff, sorta - Freeform, sub!Kara, there's dirty talk, top!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkarnstein/pseuds/christophersgay
Summary: With an exasperated sigh, Lena gave up on actually getting any more work done at the moment, knowing fully well that she wouldn’t be able to really concentrate until she got a taste of a certain someone.-Lena chuckled and pecked Kara’s nose, humming as she leaned her forehead against Kara’s and closed her eyes for a moment, embracing her. She held her for a few moments before she couldn’t help it; her hands began to wander.--Or,Lena has a dick, and she's dating Kara. Sexy things happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that those of you who read my G!P Kara fic were hoping for more of that instead but I had to get that out of my system.  
> I'll probably also write more G!P Kara though <3 ;)

 

_**Aftertaste** _

 

Lena was having a hard time concentrating, her thoughts drifting to a certain sunny reporter. But she didn’t really blame herself. She figured it would be difficult for anyone to _not_ think about Kara. Especially not when the thoughts were fantasies of the superhero at Lena’s mercy, kneeling for her, the reporter’s lips wrapped around Lena’s cock, those usually bright eyes dark, looking up at her with unbridled lust. She and Kara had been together for almost a year now, and Lena had slowly but surely shifted into a more dominant role when she realized Kara’s naturally submissive nature, more prominent especially when it came to Lena herself.

With an exasperated sigh, Lena gave up on actually getting any more work done at the moment, knowing fully well that she wouldn’t be able to really concentrate until she got a taste of a certain someone.

“Kara?” Lena murmured, looking up from the stack of papers on the desk in front of her, knowing that wherever the cape-clad hero was, Kara would hear her.

In less than a minute, Supergirl was standing beside her, hair windswept and her cape flowing, hands clasped neatly in front of her, “Yes, Miss Luthor?”

“Come here, sweetheart. I’m assuming you’re not busy?” Lena swiveled in her chair to face the hero and smiled warmly. Kara immediately moved to stand in front of the CEO and her shoulders slumped contentedly as Lena tugged her in by her cape for a sweet kiss.

“No, Miss Luthor. I’m all yours,” Kara’s dimples showed as she leaned back to answer her.

“Good. I’ve missed you,” Lena pulled Kara onto her lap so the reporter was straddling her and then kissed her again, tangling her fingers into light brown waves of hair.

Kara tried very hard to keep her hands to herself, placing them on her own lap instead so she wouldn’t get in any trouble, but she didn’t stop herself from smiling into the kiss, far too happy with being in her girlfriend’s arms to conceal it, “I missed you too.”

Lena chuckled and pecked Kara’s nose, humming as she leaned her forehead against Kara’s and closed her eyes for a moment, embracing her. She held her for a few moments before she couldn’t help it; her hands began to wander, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you, you know. You’re so very distracting even when you’re not around,” she murmured against Kara’s mouth before kissing her again, messily, slipping her tongue between the other woman’s lips. Kara whimpered into Lena’s mouth as they kissed languidly, Lena’s hands roaming to the sides of Kara’s breasts and palming the soft flesh through the fabric of Kara’s Supergirl suit. Kara instantly arched into the touch, and she gasped when she felt Lena’s dick harden through the fabric of their clothes, her fingers digging into her own thighs when the urge to touch Lena became almost excruciating.

“God, you’re so _beautiful_ ,” Lena bit her lip as she took a moment to look at Kara in the eyes and the reporter flushed under her intense stare, Lena pressed an adoring kiss to the corner of the hero’s mouth before she began to take her time licking and nibbling at Kara’s jaw and neck, sucking at her pulse point. Lena felt herself harden further under her skirt and panties, but she ignored the feeling, wanting to focus on Kara instead. Kara moaned and hung her head to the side to give her more space, already feeling herself get extremely wet. Lena’s touch became more insistent, increasing in roughness as she palmed Kara’ breasts, and bit and sucked on the shell of her ear. Lena pulled Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth, swallowing the other woman’s needy groan as her fingers journeyed over the expanse of Kara’s neck and fiddled with her cape.

 “Off,” she growled, tugging on it insistently. Kara quickly obeyed, unclasping the cape, and it fell to the floor with a slight flourish.

“Suit, too, cutie.”

Kara grinned and supersped out of her suit, leaving her in just navy blue lace panties, wetting her lips as she looked at Lena.

Lena stood up, looking at Kara with a predatory gaze, her fingers just barely grazing the slope of Kara’s ass as she circled her, making the reporter shiver. Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth in that way that made Kara’s knees weak. The CEO grabbed Kara’s throat in her hand and kissed her hard, licking into her mouth as she pushed Kara against her desk, making the other woman gasp and mewl helplessly, letting her take complete control. Lena’s grip moved to the nape of Kara’s neck, where she gripped the hair there firmly, tugging Kara’s head back to lavish attention on her neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses there, hot breath ghosting her skin and making Kara squirm deliciously. Kara grabbed the edge of the desk tight as Lena’s erection pressed into her front.

“Miss, please, c-can I—“ Kara whimpered as Lena bit and kissed a particularly sensitive spot below her ear lobe, “—please, I want to touch you.”

Lena only hummed questioningly into her neck, _very_ preoccupied with tracing Kara’s collarbone with her tongue. Kara writhed underneath her, taking the sweet torture for a few moments longer, until she had to let go of the desk and curl her hands into fists on it instead, worried she might break it like last time.

“Please,” Kara tried again, just before Lena shifted her attention to Kara’s breasts, taking a pink nipple into her mouth, and Kara’s lips formed an ‘ _o’_ in a silent moan. And again, she couldn’t help but think about putting her mouth on Lena’s cock. “Oh _Rao_. Please, I want…” Lena was sucking on her nipple now, and Kara groaned, “ _Miss_.”

“No. No touching. _I_ want to touch you,” Lena finally replied, releasing Kara’s nipple with a wet pop, “I’m going fuck you with my mouth, baby,” she said casually, making Kara’s core clench. She was sure she was soaked.

“Take off those panties and sit on the desk,” Lena moved all the things on her desk aside and took off her jacket as she said this, folding the sleeves of her button-up to her elbows. She watched as Kara followed instruction, quickly slipping off the visibly stained underwear and sitting on the desk, looking up at her with eager eyes when she was done, sitting up straighter with her toes curling excitedly.

Lena shook her head lovingly at the sight, her eyes softening slightly as she connected their lips again and mumbled, “I don’t know how you could be so hot and yet so unbelievably _adorable_ at the same time,” and she felt Kara grin against her mouth. She guessed Kara was going to respond somehow, but Lena didn’t allow her to, taking one of Kara’s nipples in between her fingers and pinching roughly, swallowing Kara’s answering cry in a fiery kiss. Still pinching and playing with the same nipple, Lena took Kara’s other one into her mouth, biting harshly and then licking and nibbling to soothe the sting.

“Fuck, please, please, I need,” she wet her lips, “I need _more_.”

Lena chuckled into Kara’s skin, making sure to give both breasts equal treatment _repeatedly_ , biting the underside of Kara’s breasts and fondling them. Kara writhed and arched into her touch, a jolt of heat going straight to her pussy, heat pooling low in her stomach with each bite and tug of her sensitive nipples. The superhero groaned internally, sensing that Lena was in a very teasing mood.

Continuing the sensory assault to the other woman’s chest with her hands, Lena’s mouth was on Kara’s again for a brief but searing kiss that made Kara breathless. “How much do you want me, Kara?” another kiss, another harsh tug of Kara’s nipples, “How much do you want me to fuck you? I want to hear you beg for it, baby.”

Kara was gasping. She could feel the wetness dripping down her thighs and Lena hadn’t even touched her center yet, “Please, miss. I need you to fuck me, please, _please_ ,” she was desperate, looking down to see herself soaked and dripping on the desk. The sight made her moan.

“Mm, I don’t know, sweetheart,” Lena had gripped Kara by the nape of her neck once more and she tugged the woman’s hair back so she would look up at her again. “You don’t sound very convincing.”

Kara rolled her eyes without thinking, and Lena raised an eyebrow and tugged harder with strength that would probably have had a human’s eyes watering, but Kara only licked her lips anxiously.

“Feeling defiant today? I could fix that,” Lena’s eyes drifted to the bottom drawer of her desk and then she met Kara’s eyes. Kara swallowed hard and bit her lip, knowing very well that Lena was referring to the locked case with kryptonite cuffs, made especially for her, tucked away inside that same drawer. Kara thought about disobeying, she really did; the cuffs were always very _fun_ , but she also really wanted to be good for Lena, and so she shook her head.

“Use your words, Kara.”

Kara’s eyes widened at the warning tone in Lena’s voice, “No, miss, I’m sorry.”

Lena smiled, “Good girl,” she kissed Kara sweetly and loosened her hold on the woman’s hair. Kara moaned in satisfaction at the words and melted into the kiss. She felt Lena’s hands drift down to her stomach, one hand gripping onto her thigh, one hand rubbing circles into her other inner thigh and getting closer to her center. Her tongue licked into Kara’s mouth, and she began sucking on Kara’s tongue, devouring Kara’s loud groans and whimpers. When Lena finally touched Kara’s center, she rubbed and explored Kara’s drenched labia, avoiding Kara’s clit entirely. Lena couldn’t help but groan into their kiss at feeling Kara; her throat going dry with arousal. Kara was absolutely soaked and Lena very badly wanted to eat her out. Kara whined in frustration and Lena grinned, their kiss interrupted momentarily before she greedily connected their lips again.  The CEO separated their lips suddenly, and stopped the teasing circles she had been tracing around Kara’s entrance, eliciting another whine from the reporter.

“Beg,” Lena demanded simply, a smirk gracing her lips.

The reporter immediately spluttered to reply, “Please, miss, I need you, I need you inside me,” Kara pleaded, meeting Lena’s eyes and desperately hoping she’d see the want reflected in them, “I need you to fuck me, please. H-however you want, just _please_.”

Lena’s eyes were blown, dark with lust, and she finally took pity on Kara, pulling her by the legs so her pussy was on the edge of the desk, Kara yelping at the sudden roughness. Lena got on her knees and put her hot mouth on Kara’s center, and the reporter immediately bucked against her mouth with a moan. “Oh _fuck_.”

Lena instantly began sucking and licking up her center, tasting Kara’s wetness and moaning against her. “You taste so good,” she whispered against Kara, hot breath making Kara’s toes curl as Lena traced her tongue over the rim of Kara’s entrance, reveling in the whimpers and mewls that the girl made. Lena’s pace was languid, content to lap at Kara’s juices and explore the folds of Kara’s center, humming in approval as even more wetness coated her tongue and filled her mouth. A fresh wave of arousal and adoration came from realizing the extent of Lena’s power over Kara. The woman, _the super-powered alien,_ writhing, moaning and begging for her touch, willingly giving into her because she loved and trusted the CEO. The feeling overwhelmed Lena. Her cock was stiff and threatening to burst through her underwear, but she continued to pay no mind, preferring to give her girlfriend pleasure and _thoroughly_ enjoying doing so.

Lena placed an open-mouthed kiss on Kara’s clit, making Kara’s breath uneven, and then she started sucking on the hard bud, the suction relentless. Her mouth and chin was suddenly coated in Kara’s wetness and the superhero cried out loudly from above her.

“Oh--oh _fuck_ , fuck— miss, please, I-I’m going to come s-soon, can I come?”

The CEO hummed thoughtfully as she continued to suck Kara’s clit, the vibration making Kara whimper and squirm desperately as she felt her orgasm build.

“Please—I’m going to—“

Lena lifted her head for just a split second to smirk wickedly at the reporter, her lips wet and shiny from Kara’s juices, “Come for me, Kara,” and then she was sucking and _biting_ Kara’s clit. Kara cried out Lena’s name as she tensed and came hard into Lena’s waiting mouth, gripping the CEO’s hair to maintain her balance. She was breathing heavily and whimpering as Lena lapped up her come, intent on swallowing all of it. Lena looked up at her expectantly, and Kara bit her lip.

“Thank you for letting me come, Miss Luthor,” she said between harsh, panting breaths. Lena smirked and put her mouth back on Kara’s center, and Kara realized that Lena didn’t plan on stopping, letting out a curse as Lena moved to curl two fingers inside her and started pumping vigorously, her mouth still on her clit. She was still so sensitive she immediately felt another orgasm build up, and keened as Lena’s fingers quickened their pace, hitting her g-spot. Lena’s mouth was replaced by her thumb as the CEO moved to bit the shell of Kara’s ear and whisper in her ear, “Come on, baby, I want to feel you come again, all over my fingers.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kara sobbed as she came again, her come coating Lena’s fingers. Lena grinned as she stood up and sucked the glistening digits into her mouth, sucking off the wetness as she maintained eye contact with Kara. The reporter closed her eyes, the sight momentarily too much for her. “Thank you, Miss.”

“Good girl,” she heard Lena murmur, and opened her eyes to meet Lena’s smile, and Lena’s lips, and Lena’s warm embrace. “Are you tired, sweetheart?”

Kara answered by rocking her hips against Lena’s crotch, the friction making Lena groan.

Lena gave her a reprimanding look as she tried to contain her arousal, “What have I told you about that, baby?”

“Sorry, miss,” Kara pouted slightly, “I’m not tired. I want you. Can I touch you? Please?”

Lena pecked Kara’s lips and gave in, “Alright. Why don’t you help me take these off?” she motioned to her clothes, and was planning on teasing the heck out of Kara with that too, but she was startled momentarily when she felt a whoosh of wind and then her shirt and bra were suddenly off her as well as her skirt and underwear, and Kara was standing in front of her again with a smug grin.

“So eager,” Lena let out a breathy laugh and shook her head, want and amusement in her eyes, “Even after making you come a second time, you still want more. Greedy little slut, aren’t you?” she teased, practically purring.

“Yes, miss. I always want you.” Kara smiled coyly, pink tinting her cheeks.

Lena growled playfully and nipped at Kara’s bottom lip, looking at her for a moment, “ _God_ , you’re perfect.”

Kara grinned in amusement, “Because I’m a greedy little slut for you?”  

The CEO smiled and bit her lip suggestively at the words, “No, although that’s a plus. You are just,” she sighed lightly and leaned her forehead against Kara, “We understand each so well, I feel so at _home_ with you and I just feel like we were…” she laughed sheepishly at her words, “somehow supposed to be with each other. It’s very corny.”

“It is,” Kara replied, her voice soft as she looked at Lena with bright eyes. “I love you.”

Lena grinned and wrapped her arms around Kara, pressing their naked bodies flush against each other. “I love you too,” a soft look, a small but content smile, and then they were kissing again. Lena guided the other woman out to the balcony, and Kara tensed momentarily at the cool air and the fact that they were out in the open, but she calmed again at realizing that they were a good twenty stories at the least, the cars and people below looked small and _probably_ wouldn’t see them. Lena pressed her against the balcony’s railing and kissed her firmly, slipping her hand in between Kara’s thighs to press tight circles over her clit, making Kara gasp, and she felt herself get very wet again, the feeling more overwhelming due to her sensitivity after the previous orgasms. She bucked into Lena’s hand while she explored the CEO’s mouth with her tongue, making the other woman groan. Lena’s cock was stiff and erect, rocking against her toned stomach, and Kara moved to touch it, but Lena grasped her wrist and twisted her body around so Kara’s front was against the railing, her torso bent over it and Lena’s dick pressed against her ass. Lena grabbed both Kara’s wrists in one hand and held them behind Kara’s back. Kara moaned as Lena took her dick in her other hand and pressed the head against Kara’s drenched slit, sliding down it and coating her cock in Kara’s juices.

“You’re so wet, baby,” Lena spoke, her breath tickling Kara’s ear, tone sweet and vicious, “You’re dripping down your thighs, all for my cock,” she rubbed at Kara’s ass and then squeezed, “You look so good bent over like this, so ready for me,” she gave Kara’s ass a harsh slap and Kara gasped, panting heavily as more wetness streamed down the back of her thighs.

“Miss, I-I need your cock,” Kara whimpered, pressing her ass into Lena’s dick. "I need you." 

Lena moaned lowly and pressed a kiss to Kara’s shoulder. She positioned the head of her dick over Kara’s entrance and cooed, “Alright, baby,” before easily slamming her cock into Kara’s pussy all the way to the hilt. Kara cried out, gasping for breath as her body thumped against the railing. She stammered, her attempts at forming any coherent words failing, and then Lena was moving in slow, deep strokes; pulling her cock out until only the tip was out only to rut back inside Kara roughly, Lena’s breathing ragged.

Kara moaned, her pussy lips clenching around Lena’s shaft, making the CEO groan.

“That’s my good girl,” Lena growled and husked into Kara’s ear, “Does that feel good, baby? Do you like it when I fill you up like this? Bent over for me, where anyone could look up and see you being fucked like the little cockslut you are?”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Kara let out a silent cry as Lena fucked her with a few particularly hard thrusts. Lena let go of Kara’s wrists so she could grab her hips and fuck her deeper, and Kara immediately grabbed onto the railing to steady herself. Lena’s hips slapped against Kara’s and the CEO whimpered as she watched Kara’s ass bounce and her pussy clamp around her dick like it was trying to keep Lena’s cock inside as long as possible, her cock twitching inside Kara at the sight.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lena leaned over to kiss and bite the curve between Kara’s neck and shoulder. She rolled her hips, eliciting a sound between a cry and a whimper from Kara, and Lena did it again just to hear Kara make that sound once more. Lena could feel herself getting close, her movements becoming more desperate. She quickened her pace, hips jerking against Kara’s as her thrusts became fast and deep, and they both groaned at the sensation.

“I’m going to come,” Lena panted, nails digging into Kara’s hips. Kara’s breasts were flattened against the railing, and she would gasp when her nipples rubbed against the cool metal. Lena could feel her oncoming orgasm, and she slammed her cock harshly into Kara’s pussy, their fucking making obscene wet sounds, Lena’s cock slick and shiny with Kara’s juices. “Fuck—Kara!” she came long and hard, and she swore she went blind for a second. Kara came right after with a scream, thighs trembling. When they had finally caught their breath, Lena slowly pulled out. Their come gushed out of Kara’s pussy lips, dribbling down her thighs in spurts. Lena bent down to lick her clean, and Kara laughed and moaned breathlessly as Lena blew cool air against her skin to tickle her. Kara murmured a breathless “Thank you, miss,” before she turned around and kneeled, sucking the come off Lena’s cock, leaving the shaft glistening. Lena pulled her back up for a kiss, tasting herself on Kara’s tongue, the aftertaste staying afterwards and making Lena smile.

“I know you’re probably good to go for round four, sweetheart,” Lena panted, wrapping her arms around Kara and pressing a kiss to the reporter’s forehead, “but I do not possess super-strength.”

Kara laughed and then sighed dramatically, “I guess I can wait a bit,” her grin ruined the act, and she pecked the other woman’s lips, her arms wrapped around Lena’s shoulders.

Lena hummed contentedly, “Let’s go home. I think I’m up for a nap.”

“What about all that paperwork?” the superhero questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

“Screw that, at least for today,” Lena nuzzled her cheek against Kara’s. “I want to go home and just hold you.”

“Okay,” Kara grinned, “Can we get--”

Lena sighed fondly, “Potstickers. Yes, baby.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! Feedback is always very much appreciated <3


End file.
